Talk:Shuttlepod One (episode)
Continuity nit I removed the following nit as per discussion consensus that such items do not belong in an encyclopedia. --From Andoria with Love 09:43, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :In the scene where Trip lights the candle, immediately before you see him place his empty glass on the deck. After a cut to Lt. Reed, the glass is on the bench. Another cut later the glass has about 1cm filled with bourbon. When Trip is then holding the glass, it has about 2cm in it. I just noticed that before reading this. One thing about Malcolm not liking sea bass - he looked like he wasn't really enjoying it, and perhaps he was taught to eat the best thing last (I know I was :D). Yeah OK, more of a "nitpick" but I can't put it in the article as a possible answer. Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Serbo-Croatia? Reed made no such mention of a nation. He mentioned a group of people, which could be a part of any nation. 31dot 00:03, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :That bg item has been removed. I missed it in my cleanup earlier. I also added the Serbo-Croatian reference to the end in its place. -- Sulfur 00:12, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Removed Removed as an uncited similarity: The ending is similar to . Quark and Odo were rescued from a freezing planet, and were both seen next to each other on biobeds in the last scene.--31dot 18:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Also removed as a nitpick: This is one of the few episodes of any Star Trek series to feature a Human character espousing a faith in some form of religion, when Malcolm Reed ends hid first log entry with "May God have mercy on our souls", suggesting he follow one of the Abrahmic religions, however, he may have been using it simply as a literary or figure of speech, or the bleakness of his situation may hae caused him to take comfort in a religion.--31dot 21:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *''The scene when Trip and Malcolm first start drinking is full of continuity errors: the bourbon bottle and Trip's glass change positions from cut to cut, and Trip's glass refills two cuts after he deliberately downed the whole glass's worth.'' :Removed the presiding text. - 07:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hair Growth After Death Is it worth noting in this episode that Trip references his "Honors Biology" class as a source for an old wives' tale? He claims that hair grows after death, but this is not true.--Trebligoniqua 12:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think that to be notable, as well. Nails and hair appear to grow as the skin contracts, but no actual growth occurs. I think this is more than a nitpick, given the uproar caused by the scientific accuracy of that episode where Paris "evolves" into a salamander. 03:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::In the case of , there is citeable criticism of the episode discussing that issue. We don't have that here, and unless we do, it's a nitpick. 31dot (talk) 09:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC)